A new Sun, A new beginning
by SakuraMoon2016
Summary: After successfully completing a mission (and tearing Natsu and Gray away from each other), Team Natsu gets an invite for a once in a lifetime oppurtunity. However, will this new oppurtunity allow a certain Celestial Wizard and a Fire Mage to confess how they really feel about each other?


Team Natsu had just finished a job and were exhausted. The job only consisted of getting some bandits, but then Natsu and Gray went One on One to see who was stronger. When Lucy and Erza had finally managed to pull them apart, they went off to report to the client.

"Well done on capturing these hooligans. The townspeople will be quite happy now that they know that they can sleep safe at night" The client, who was in fact an old man, a very old man, said to the Team, whilst shaking their hands.

"It was nothing. We would have been here quicker, if it weren't for some people" The last part she mumbled to herself but glanced over at Natsu and Gray, who had their arms linked with each others and goofy smiles on their faces.

"And here is the reward of 18,000J" He gave the money to Erza, not trusting the two men at the back who now seemed to be head to head, yelling insults at each other.

"However, I also have one more treat for you" This shut droopy eyes and hot head up.

"Our village is famous for having a cliff so high, that the view on Sunrise is incredible. It would be a waste to come here and not see it, but you will have to stay there all night"

"That sounds amazing!" Lucy finally piped up with such an amazed expression on her face. Natsu turned his attention away from everyone else to see her brightly lit face and smiled, just for a second, so that Gray couldn't mock him later.

"Yes, it is indeed spectacular. Until night falls, please enjoy a festival we are putting on this evening, as thanks for your help"

They all nodded their heads and set off to enjoy the town, the festival, and later, the Sunrise.

* * *

Night had fallen and the festival had gone on late into the night, so that there wasn't that long left until Sunrise.

"We still have a bit to wait, what shall we do now?" Lucy asked, whilst setting her stuff down. Her feet were aching from how long she had been stood up to get the best view of the parade.

"Why don't we eat fish? That's a great thing to do!" Happy shouted excitedly.

"We can't. You ate it all before we even got here remember, and you didn't share with anyone"

"Lucy, why are you so mean to me?!"

"Shut up, Baka Neko!"

"C'mon Luce, Happy. I'm sure that there's lots of other things we can do. Like, how about swimming in the Ocean below us!" Just as Natsu was about to jump off, Gray grabbed his scarf, which lead to Natsu ending up face first in the grass.

"Do you seriously have a Brain, or is it just hot air in there?"

"Shut up Gray, at least I'm not cold-hearted" At this, both of them went into a fighting position.

"Do you both want to risk your lives?" Erza gave them such an evil glare that they both sat down with their legs crossed and innocent looking faces.

"No Sir!"

Whilst Erza found it annoying and gave them both death threats, Lucy just laughed at their idiocy. After all they've been through, good and bad, how could she ever regret joining Fairy Tail and being in Team Natsu?

* * *

After wasting the hours chatting away about the adventures they'd had, it was finally starting to get lighter.

"How much longer do we have to wait? I'm hungry!" Natsu moaned, while Happy just about managed an "Aye Sir" with a very sleepy, or was it hungry, voice.

"Not much, just be patient. If you want, you can come sit by me and get comfy" Natsu turned his head and scooted further away from her. The last thing he wanted was to be cuddled by Erza.

"Look, it's starting" Gray said, with a bit of excitement hinted in his voice, but he brushed it off by sitting on his legs and leaning on his arm.

"Amazing! Look, Lucy!" Natsu pointed and the turned to Lucy, only to see her curled up and fast asleep. He dropped his arm and just looked at her contently. She seemed so peaceful; he doubted she would be getting up any time soon.

He smiled to himself, then turned to face Erza and Gray.

"I think we better go to a hotel for today, and go back tomorrow" He said with a smile.

"I agree. Me and Gray will go ahead and book the closest one. You and Lucy can follow us later" And with that, her and Gray took off.

* * *

It was about half an hour until he decided that she should sleep in a proper bed. So he packed up their stuff, placed it on his back, and picked her up with his arms beneath her legs and head, Bridal style.

He had carried her all the way, whilst Happy just silently flew beside them, cracking a grin every now and then but resisting to make any wise-cracks about the two, well, at least out loud. Natsu had a soft look on his face as he watched Lucy sleep. One time she even mumbled his name and that made him grin like an idiot. Then they finally reached the Hotel and went to the room the others had booked for each of them.

"Never mind, Luce. I'll bring you back here again sometime and we can watch it, just you and me. I promise." With that, he kissed her on the forehead and stood at the doorway, still watching her.

"You likeeeeee her" Happy said with his hands over his mouth and a grin on his face.

"Grow up, I don't like her, Happy!" Happy then had an annoyed look on his face, then decided to go find Erza and Gray and tell them what he had just witnessed.

When he was sure that Happy had finally gone, then Natsu finally whispered,

"I love her"

And with that, he shut the door quietly; unbeknownst that Lucy had heard him, to which she quietly said,

"I love you too, Natsu" And dreamt of happy times that they would have when finally watching the Sun rise, hand-in-hand, and together.


End file.
